Rei Ayanami Valentine's Day
by megalord
Summary: Rei Ayanami fall in love with Shinji Ikari but is the fealing returned?
1. Chapter 1

Rei Ayanami Valentine's Day

Chapter 1

From: Megalord

* * *

On a cold afternoon in February, Ayanami Rei stood in the Geofront, looking at the black building that was Nerv HQ.

Rei: What....What is this feeling? I...I feel weird....

She pulled out a little warren calendar from her pocket and look at it once again.

Rei: Tomorrow is...what is Valentine Day ?....

I should ask doctor Akagi.

* * *

At Misato's apartment near 5'o clock in the afternoon.

Asuka: **BAKA SHINJI YOUR GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!**

Shinji: Asuka I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to spill juice on you!!!

Asuka: **That is NOT A REASON, DIE!!!!!!!**

Shinji: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! MISATO HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misato: **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**......I have a headache......so please do not yell.

Pen-Pen: **QWAAAA!!!!!!**

Misato: **SHUT UP!!!!**

Nerv Cellphone: PIP-PIP-PIP

Misato:**SHUT UP!!**.....I can't take it anymore....

Shinji:.....I'll answer it.....

Shinji managed to elude Asuka's assault as he took the cell phone in hand.

Shinji: Hello?

Rei: Ikari....

Shinji: Ayanami is that you?

Cell phone: ..............

Shinji: ?????

Misato: Who was it?

Shinji: I don't know.

Asuka: Of course, Baka Shinji mind is so small he can't remember who was on the phone a minute ago.

Shinji: .....Very funny Asuka....

Asuka: I know, I surprise myself some times!

Shinji and Misato: ............

Pen-Pen: Qwaaaa???

* * *

In Rei's apartment

Rei: What is this...why could I not speak with Ikari??

Rei checks her watch

Rei: I should go talk to doctor Akagi now.

Picking up her school case, Rei leave her apartment.

* * *

Nerv Headquarter near 6'o clock PM

Rei Ayanami is walking to doctor Akagi office when commander Ikari happens to cross her path.

Commander: Rei what are you doing here you should be at your apartment.

Rei: I wanted to ask doctor Akagi something.

Commander: What is it?

Rei: What....What is Valentine Day?

Commander: It is an inconsequential day. It is of no concern. Do you understand?

Rei: Yes sir...

Commander: Good. You should return home now, you need your rest.

Rei: Hai...

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Rei Ayanami Valentine's Day

Chapter 2

From: Megalord

* * *

Ayanami Rei lay on her bed with a disappointed frown.

Rei: Why would commander Ikari say that it is an unimportant day?

* * *

In the morning at Misato's apartment

Asuka: Hey Baka Shinji, do you know what day it is?

Shinji: 14 February 2016, why?

Asuka: You Anta Baka! It's Valentine's Day!

Shinji: Valentine's Day?

Asuka: .....Don't tell me you don't know what Valentine's Day is!!

Shinji: I..I know what Valentine's Day is, I just forgotten it was today!

Asuka: Yeah, well start remembering quick!

Restraining her temper, Asuka raised a mischievous smile.

Asuka: Hey Shinji....

Shinji: What?

Asuka: I'm bored, you want to kiss?

Shinji: WHAT!!!

Asuka: Come on, be a man and do it all ready!

Nerv Cell phone: Pip-Pip-Pip

Shinji take's the Cell phone and answers.

Shinji: Hello?

Rei: Ikari......

Shinji: Ayanami?

Asuka: What does Wondergirl want?

Shinji: Be quiet, Asuka!

Asuka: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!

Shinji: What is it Ayanami?

Cell phone: ............

Shinji: This again?

* * *

At the same time at Nerv Headquarters

Fuyutsuki: So it seems that Rei's heart has finally awoken. Was that in your plan?

Gendou: Her actions are outside of her intended parameters.

Meanwhile, near the entrance of Misato's apartment

Rei stood before the front door, not quite sure what to do.

Rei:.....Should I knock?

Moments later, the door opened revealing Shinji as he tried to leave an annoying Asuka's berating.

Shinji: Ayanami, what are you doing here?

Rei: I.....I.....

Her eyes dart to Shinji once before she turned to run.

Shinji: Ayanami wait!

Startled by her unexpected action, Shinji began to run after her.

Asuka: Shinji, where's my breakfast!?!

Asuka:.............

Asuka: Shinji?

* * *

Breathing deeply, Rei stops in a back alley after ten minutes of brisk jogging. Crouching down near the dumpster, she started to cry. Shinji, slightly winded as well, comes around the corner to see Rei in her disheveled state. Slowly he walks up to her.

Shinji: Ayanami..... why are you crying?

Rei gasped not expecting Shinji to have followed her. She lowers her gaze trying to find the answer to the very question she had been plagued with all day.

Rei: I do not know.....

Shinji: If......if you have something you need to say I'm.... you could tell me.

Rei: What....What is Valentine' Day?

Shinji stepped back startled that Rei would be crying about something like that.

Shinji: Well.... Valentine's Day is....it's a day where people tell someone special that they love them.....Well I think so anyway.

Rei: So.....it is a day to tell others that we care about them....

Shinji: Well...yes.

Wiping her eyes, Rei stood and approached Shinji

Rei: Do you.....Do you care for me?

Shinji: Well I think I do.

Rei took several tentative steps forward to stand a foot away from him, her eyes almost pleading, she continued.

Rei: Do you...like me?

Shinji: Ye....Yes I think I do.

Rei moved forward until her lips where only inches from Shinji's.

Rei: Do you......love....me?

Shinji: Ayanami...

Not letting him finish, Rei eagerly closed in for the kiss.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

To be continued

(Author's Note's: ok,ok,ok I know it's a bit lame and everyone will know the ending but still it's a fanfic dammit!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rei Ayanami Valentine's Day 

Chapter 3

From: Megalord

* * *

Rei than broke the kiss. Her expression was slightly joyous.

Shinji: Re....Rei wha....what was that for?

Rei: It was my love for you.

Rei blushed bright before turning to run away once more.

Shinji: She loves me?

* * *

Gendou's office.

Gendou: It seems that I will have to modify the current Rei or perhaps use a clone. Her feeling's for my son is not acceptable.

Fuyutsuki: How do you plan to do that exactly?

Gendoh: I do not know yet...

* * *

Misato's apartment 10'o clock.

Shinji stumbles in still in shock at what had just happened.

Asuka: There you are, you Baka!!!!!

Shinji: WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinji: Don't scare me like that!

Asuka: You're late!!!

Shinji: Late for what?

Asuka: To go out with me of course!

Shinji: What!?!

Asuka: Hey you have the chance to go out with the most beautiful girl in all of Tokyo-3! Don't miss the opportunity, baka. If you're really good, we just might end up in bed.

Shinji: Wha...I'M NOT INTERESTED!!

Asuka: Poor you. You just missed the chance of your life!

Shinji: I WOULD RATHER DO IT WITH REI!

Asuka: Wha...Wha.. WHAT??? WONDERGIRL!?!

Shinji: YES, AT LEAST SHE IS KIND TO ME!!!

Asuka: Die HURE! ( Hure mean bitch in German)

Turning back around, Shinji leaves the way he had just come to head towards Tokyo-3 Park where he might find peace.

* * *

At the same time at Nerv Headquarters

Ritsuko :You What????

Rei: I kissed him.

Ritsuko: You should be more careful, who knows what the commander is up to? This simple kiss may not be in his plan...

Rei: ....

Ritsuko: Anyway, you should go and enjoy the day off!

Rei: Yes....thank you doctor...

* * *

Shinji sits in the park watching all the happy couples walk by.

Shinji: Damn. And I wanted to be alone. This definitely isn't the best place.

Shinji hears a strange rustling sound coming from behind a nearby bush. Curious, he stands up to see what caused it. He really didn't want to see what he found.

Shinji: MISATO!.....KAJI! WHAT THE HELL!

Misato: Shinji!

Kaji: Hi Ikari, nice day isn't it?

Shinji and Misato:............

Shinji:.....I think I'm going to go away quietly and pretend I didn't see any of this....

Shinji walks swiftly back to the apartment, but stops half way.

Shinji: What should I do with Rei? I should talk to her.

Turning around, Shinji starts heading towards Rei's apartment.

* * *

One hour later, he arrives and gently knocks.

After a tense few seconds, the door opens revealing Rei.

Rei : Shinji!

Shinji: Hi Rei, may I come in? I think we need to talk.

Rei: Ye..Yes enter.

Shinji enters the apartment, leaving his shoes at the entrance and goes to stand by Rei's bed.

Shinji: Can we sit on the bed?

Rei: Yes.

Rei and Shinji sit on the bed.

Rei: You don't like me, do you?

Shinji: No! I just wanted to know if you really loved me?

Rei: Yes I love you! My life only has one purpose; to pilot Unit 00, but now I have found a higher purpose: to love you, to make you happy, to make you smile...

Shinji: Okay then.

Shinji than grab Rei's hand.

Shinji: Now it's my turn.

He then kisses Rei like Rei had in the morning.

Rei: Will you love me? Will you stay with me forever?

Shinji: I promise.

And a night of love and passion followed.

* * *

End of chapter 3

To be continued

(Authors Notes: Has you might think its not finish!)

* * *

Sneak Peak of Chapter 4:

Rei: Hiiiimmm baaaack!!!.....Shinji?

Shinji: .....

Rei: Oh my god!!!!!! SHINJI!!!!!!


End file.
